


Cupcake

by annablack1102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: You and Negan get separated from the rest of the saviors on what was supposed to be an easy run and end up spending some quality time together.





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for my dear friend's birthday and I'm very happy with how it turned out. I'm starting to get into the reader fics, slowly but surely. If anyone has a request, shoot them my way. You can find me on tumblr @annablack1102 Enjoy!

“Hey, watch it with that shit. You break anything, it’s your ass!” Negan calls to the savior near where you’re standing. You glance over your shoulder and lock eyes with Negan for a moment before getting back to work. 

You were raiding an electronics building downtown, trying to find anything useful. Most of it was basically garbage now but some of it, like the radios and shit, still came in handy. You were tasked with packing a tower of dvds into a box because they’d found dvd players that might actually work. 

You wonder how many people at the Sanctuary have a tv set up in their room and how you can get one yourself. Of course, it probably takes more points than you could manage to get your hands on, even with your cushy position as one of the saviors. 

You frown as you find some movies that you never got a chance to watch but always wanted to, not even noticing the commotion at first. 

“Come on, girl. We gotta go.” Negan whispers harshly, his hand encircling your bicep as he tugs you towards the back of the store. 

“Wh-What?” You stumble a bit as you try to keep up with his long strides. 

“Shit ton of dead fucks out in the street. Fuckers came out of nowhere.” Negan hisses, glancing over his shoulder. He drags you out the back door, blinding you both for a moment as the sun hits your eyes. You hear the crunch of Lucille bashing in a skull before you even fully get your bearings. 

Thankfully Negan seems to be on top of his game and is already taking out the threat you find in the alley. You jump into action quickly, your favorite knife in your hand as another dead fucker limps towards you. You drop it with practiced ease before you’re being pulled away again.

“Let’s go, cupcake.” Negan snaps as the alley fills with too many for just the two of you.

“Where’s everyone else?” You worry, thinking of all the saviors that had been in there with you.

“I don’t know. Some got out. We’ll radio and find them later. When the coast is fuckin’ clear.” 

He lets go of your arm to try a door but it doesn’t budge. He turns down another side street and tries a second door. Still nothing. It takes you a moment to realize why he doesn’t just break it down. You’re sure he could. But it would make a lot of noise and wouldn’t be very good cover if you can’t get it closed again.

As he leads you down the alley again, practically jogging at this point to keep some distance between you and the dead following behind you, he spots a fire escape. He hands you Lucille without a second thought and jumps to grab onto the ladder, tugging it down so you can both climb up. 

He makes you go first and you don’t argue. It’s usually smart to just listen to Negan because he always gets his way in the end. You keep climbing until you come to a landing but he pushes you up further still, going and going until you’re on the fifth floor. He breaks into what looks to be a tiny ass apartment and you make your way inside.

“God damn it, can’t catch a fuckin’ break.” Negan says as a rotten corpse crawls it’s way over to you. 

You’re fairly sure it’s been locked in here a long time. It looks starved compared to some of the walkers you’ve seen and it’s an easy kill. Unfortunately, it’s stench takes up every inch of the room. 

“Help me get it out.” Negan says, after taking Lucille to it’s brittle skull. You take it’s legs and he takes the shoulders and you chuck it out the broken window. You cringe at the noise it makes when it hits the cement below. “Fuck that shit’s nasty.” 

You both glance out the window, looking out at the small mob of dead bodies forming below. He sighs and steps away. 

“Guess we’re gonna be here awhile.” He says and unclips the radio from his belt. He sets in on the table and you frown at him.

“Aren’t you gonna call in? Check in with the others?” You ask, wondering if your friends are okay.

“No.” He states simply. You watch in confusion as he walks into the kitchen, searching through the cupboards for food that might still be edible. “If I call it in and our guys are out there in a compromising position where the slightest noise will get them killed well… I’ll get them fuckin’ killed.” 

That made sense and you were annoyed you didn’t think of that. 

“Shit yeah.” Negan grins and pulls out a couple cans of pork and beans. “I found us dinner, cupcake.” 

“I really wish you’d stop calling me that.” You roll your eyes, setting your bag down. 

“You got it.” Negan drops his happy ass into the armchair, kicking up the dust that had been covering it. “Why don’t you go check out the other rooms there, princess.” He grins up at you, propping his feet up on the coffee table. 

You sigh, knowing it’s better to not fight it. Chances are he forgot your name and uses the stupid pet names so he doesn’t have to admit it. 

You keep your knife out as you check the rooms. It’s a small two bedroom but one of the bedrooms was made into an office. There’s a bathroom between the two and you find a couple bottles of aspirin and tums. It’s not much but any bit of medicine helps these days. “Found these.” 

You toss the bottles at Negan and he eyes them curiously, holding them too far from his face so he can read the labels. You’re positive he needs glasses but is too embarrassed to wear them. You’ve never mentioned it though, sure he would deny it either way. 

“Any company back there?” 

“Nope. But I did open all the window so we can air this place out.” You say, sitting on the couch. You wonder how long you’re supposed to stay there with him. 

It wasn’t so bad, at least not as bad as it could have once been. You used to be really intimidated by Negan. Hell, you still were. Everyone was. But it was easier to sit and hold a conversation with him without panicking now. 

“Gonna have to start keepin’ a pack of cards or some shit in my pocket.” Negan says, groaning as he stands up to poke around. “Need somethin’ to pass the time. I mean,” He turns back to grin at you. “I could think of a few ways.” 

You roll your eyes at the wicked look on his face and grab your knife. 

“How ‘bout we spend our time combing through the rest of this floor? Might find something useful while we’re here.” 

Negan sighs and picks up Lucille off the coffee table. “Fine. You’re lucky I like your work ethic.” He says as he leads the way out the front door. 

You keep quiet as you make your way from apartment to apartment. Thankfully, some are left unlocked and some doors were even left open. But he did have to break down a couple. He wasn’t too worried about the noise this time though because you were so high up. 

“Ar-Arip--Fuck I can’t even say half of this shit.” Negan tosses the bottles of pills he found in a bag while you grab up the toilet paper and extra soap bars. You figure you might as well make the trip worthwhile and two things you could never have enough of was toilet paper and soap. 

“It’s getting late.” You say redundantly. The room was getting dark enough that you could barely see anything. 

“There’s some candles in the other room we can take back.” Negan shoulders his bag and sets back out.

When you make it back to the first apartment, Negan digs out the can opener and gets your dinner set up. You hate eating the canned food, which in your opinion already wasn’t that good. But since it was cold, it made it even worse. He doesn’t seem to notice though, chowing down his own can in record time. You wonder if he was just really hungry or if he’s grown not to care about how shit tastes.

“Man I love this stuff.” He says, setting the now empty can on the table. 

Well, there went that theory.

“This is gross. I don’t know how you can like it so much.” You say, your nose wrinkling slightly. He grabs your can and sniffs the contents to make sure they were still good. He hands it back with a shrug, assuming it smells fine.

“Maybe you’re just too hoity-toity to appreciate the finer things in life.” Negan says and relaxes back in his chair. “You better eat all of it though, don’t fuckin’ waste that shit.” 

You do as he says, trying to ignore the taste. You watch him inspect his bat, looking over the dried rotten blood. You wonder how he keeps that thing clean, having seen it look damn near brand new, despite all he uses it for. You also wonder how a man could take so much pride in a murder weapon. So much, in fact, that he even named the thing Lucille. 

When you finally empty your can, you set in on the table in front of you and contemplate ways to pass the time. You glance at him and figure you might as well get to know each other a little better. 

“What’s your favorite food?” You ask and his eyes flick up to meet yours. “Like...if you could have any food right now that you can’t really get anymore...what would it be?”

He glances away, a look of contemplation on his face as he considers the question. “Pumpkin Pie.” He answers, turning to look at you again. “With whipped cream on top. What about you?”

“I could really go for a big juicy cheeseburger.” Negan grins at your answer.

“Fuck, I would kill for a fuckin’ steak.” He adds, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. He looks like he’s reminiscing on foods. 

“You know...I would actually really love a cupcake.” You say and he laughs, glancing over at you. “I can’t remember the last thing I had anything sweet that wasn’t fruit.” 

Negan stares at you for a moment, a weird look in his eyes, and you wonder what he’s thinking until he finally speaks up. “We should hit the hay.” 

You watch him get up, anxiety filling your gut. “There’s uh...there’s only one bed.” 

“So?” He looks at you funny, Lucille slung over his shoulder. “Are you asking me to take the couch?” He asked, looking annoyed.

“No, sir. Of--of course not.” You stammer, looking up at him wide eyed. 

“Are you suggesting I would take advantage of you?” He sneers at you and you gasp.

“No! No, absolutely not! I just--” You cut off as he laugh.

“Je-sus, fuckin’ relax. I’m fuckin’ with you cupcake.” He winks and heads into the bedroom. You sigh in frustration and follow him after a moment’s hesitation, blowing out the candle on your way. 

He’s already removed his jacket and boots but thankfully everything else stays on. You spy Lucille propped up against the end table for easy access. As he lays down, you toe off your hiking boots and climb into bed beside him. 

“Now, keep your hands to yourself. Remember, I’m spoken for.” Negan teases as he settles in for the night. You roll your eyes and lay on your side, your back facing him. You can tell when he falls asleep, some time later, as his breathing evens out and his leg does that little jerk people do when they’re nodding off. You try to focus on his breathing and eventually you’re out. 

You wake up with a start, your heart beat pounding loud in your ears. You’re instantly disoriented, knowing right away that you’re not in your room at the Sanctuary. Then a moment beside you startles you even more.

“Y’alright?” Negan asks from beside you, his voice thick with sleep. You breathe a sigh of relief as everything comes back to you. “Hey!”

“What?” You hiss and see his silhouette as he sits up in the dark. 

“I asked if you were alright. You were whimperin’ in your sleep.” 

You blush and sit up as well, running a hand through your hair. “I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s fine. Everyone gets nightmares these days, right?” You look up at him even though you can only see the outline of his face. “We’ve seen a lotta crazy shit. It’s bound to happen.” He assures you and you’re surprised by how comforting he sounds. “You wanna talk about it?”

You shrug, even if he can’t see you. “It’s the same shit. Watching my family get torn apart. My friends…you.” 

Negan huffs a laugh. “You worried about me, cupcake? That’s cute.” You just know he’s grinning ear to ear. “But you don’t gotta worry about me. That shit ain’t gonna happen.” 

“You sound so sure of yourself.” You hug your knees to your chest.

“Have to be. Only thing that keeps me goin’.” He lays back down and pats the bed. “C’mon girl. You need your beauty sleep.” He teases and you lay beside him again. But after the dream you’re too tense to sleep. You hear him sigh and that’s your only warning before you’re tugged into his arms, curled up against his chest. “Don’t tell anyone about this shit, you hear me?” 

You can only nod. Your face is in flames and your heart is pounding rapidly again for a whole new reason. You can’t remember the last time you’d been in someone’s embrace and this is Negan for fuck’s sake. But honestly, it feels nice and he smells good so you let yourself enjoy the slice of comfort while you can.

You wake up the next morning feeling rested and warm. Thankfully Negan doesn’t tease you about the nightmare or the cuddling. He gets straight to business and radios the other saviors. From what you can tell, two of them were missing but the other six were in the area. Negan sets up a rendezvous point and a time and you head out. The alley below is mostly clear now and you both make it down with ease, killing the two loitering dead on your way. 

After meeting with the saviors, your group manages to get back to the electronics store and pick up the shit you left behind. So despite the setbacks, you call it a win. When you get it back to the Sanctuary, you’re tasked with logging it all into inventory. 

It takes a while but when you’re done you get the rest of the day off so you don’t complain. You head back to your room for a nap and pause after closing the door behind you.

There, sitting on the center of your bed, is a hostess cupcake. You stare at it for a moment, wondering if it’s real before you laugh. You know right away who left it for you and you can’t help but smile as you sit down and dig in. You try to savor it, you really do, but before you know it it’s gone. Your smile doesn’t fade as you enjoy the lingering taste of chocolate in your mouth and you wonder if anyone else knows their leader has a soft side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!! I liiiiivvveee for comments people


End file.
